Laparoscopy is minimally invasive surgery (MIS) performed in the abdominal cavity. It has become the treatment of choice for several routinely performed interventions.
However, known laparoscopy technologies are limited in scope and complexity due in part to (1) mobility restrictions resulting from using rigid tools inserted through access ports, and (2) limited visual feedback. That is, long rigid laparoscopic tools inserted through small incisions in the abdomen wall limit the surgeon's range of motion and therefore the complexity of the surgical procedures being performed. Similarly, using a 2-D image from a typically rigid laparoscope inserted through a small incision limits the overall understanding of the surgical environment. Further, current technology requires a third port to accommodate a laparoscope (camera), and each new viewpoint requires an additional incision.
Robotic systems such as the da Vinci® Surgical System (available from Intuitive Surgical, Inc., located in Sunnyvale, Calif.) have been developed to address some of these limitations using stereoscopic vision and more maneuverable end effectors. However, da Vinci® is still restricted by the access ports. Further disadvantages include the size and high cost of the da Vinci® system, the fact that the system is not available in most hospitals and the system's limited sensory and mobility capabilities. In addition, most studies suggest that current robotic systems such as the da Vinci® system offer little or no improvement over standard laparoscopic instruments in the performance of basic skills See Dakin, G. F. and Gagner, M. (2003) “Comparison of Laparoscopic Skills Performance Between Standard Instruments and Two Surgical Robotic Systems,” Surgical Endoscopy 17: 574-579; Nio, D., Bemelman, W. A., den Boer, K. T., Dunker, M. S., Gouma, D. J., and van Gulik, T. M. (2002) “Efficiency of Manual vs. Robotical (Zeus) Assisted Laparoscopic Surgery in the Performance of Standardized Tasks,” Surgical Endoscopy 16: 412-415; and Melvin, W. S., Needleman, B. J., Krause, K. R., Schneider, C., and Ellison, E. C. (2002) “Computer-Enhanced vs. Standard Laparascopic Antireflux Surgery,” J. Gastrointest Surg 6: 11-16. Further, the da Vinci® system and similar systems are implemented from outside the body and will therefore always be constrained to some degree by the limitations of working through small incisions. For example, these small incisions do not allow the surgeon to view or touch the surgical environment directly, and they constrain the motion of the endpoint of the tools and cameras to arcs of a sphere whose center is the insertion point.
There is a need in the art for improved surgical methods, systems, and devices.